The present invention relates to a carpoule holder for receiving a carpoule and fastening it to a drive mechanism and/or metering mechanism and/or housing of an injection device; to an injection device for administering a fluid product, particularly a drug such as teriparatide for osteoporosis therapy; and to a method for mounting a carpoule in a carpoule holder. The injection device connected to the carpoule holder may be used for metering in and administering a specified dose.
The term “drug” as used herein encompasses any fluid pharmaceutical formulation suitable for controlled administration by a means such as a cannula or hollow needle, for example a liquid, a solution, a gel or a fine suspension, comprising one or more pharmaceutical active ingredients. A drug may be a composition having a single active ingredient or may be a premixed or co-formulated composition having multiple active ingredients in a single container. Drugs encompass such medications as peptides (e.g., insulin-containing medications, glutamine-containing medications, GLP-1-containing preparations and those derived from or analogous thereto), proteins and hormones, biologically derived or biologically active substances, active ingredients based on hormones or genes, nutrient isolates, enzymes and other substances both in solid (suspended) or liquid form, as well as polysaccharides, vaccines, DNA or RNA or oligonucleotides, antibodies or parts of antibodies, and suitable bases, adjuvants and carriers.
WO2012/017035A1 discloses a carpoule holder for a drug administration device, wherein the carpoule is fastened in the carpoule holder by means of a clamping element.